hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
If Tomorrow Never Comes
If Tomorrow Never Comes is the 20th episode of Season Two and the 42nd episode of Hart of Dixie. Synopsis BEING SUPPORTIVE — After Zoe (Rachel Bilson) tricks Jonah (guest star Travis Van Winkle) into spilling a secret about Brick (Tim Matheson), she unintentionally makes things worse for Brick in his love life. Following Brick’s advice, Zoe decides she must finally express her feelings, but timing never seems to be her strong suit. Wade (Wilson Bethel) and Lemon (Jaime King) must learn to work together, but things go awry when they each try to prove that they know what is best for the new Rammer Jammer. Knowing what Wade and Lemon are up to, Lavon (Cress Williams) and AnnaBeth (guest star Kaitlyn Black) agree to not get involved, but that might be easier said than done. Meanwhile, Tansy’s (guest star Mircea Monroe) brothers surprise her with an unexpected visit, leaving George (Scott Porter) to look after them and put up with their wild antics. Plot Opening Zoe watches Dash DeWitt's Blawker video about Tansy moving in with George Tucker, which causes her to lose focus while she is eating a donut. She chokes and is able to dislodge it. Lavon Hayes and AnnaBeth are in Lavon's kitchen talking about staying in for the day, when Zoe comes into the kitchen. Zoe announces to them that she almost died and Lavon thinks that she must be complaining about running out of conditioner. AnnaBeth realizes that it is a true condition and states that she was there for Lavon when he choked a few days ago. This prompts Zoe to panic about being alone. Elsewhere, Wade Kinsella and Lemon Breeland is having an owner's meeting during breakfast at their Rammer Jammer. Wanda and someone else is concerned that this meeting will be another shouting match. Both of them say that this meeting is celebratory for turning the first profit. Wade says that they will invest the profits into buying a new flatscreen television and Lemon disagrees and states that she is investing in an antique parlor for the new salon part of the bar. They start arguing with Wanda blowing in a paper bag. Zoe goes into the medical practice and sees that Brick Breeland is talking to his nephew and brief love interest of Zoe's Dr. Jonah Breeland. Jonah takes a patient's file and heads out of Brick's office, so Zoe and Brick can talk. Zoe assumes that Brick is still trying to strong-arm her out of the business. Zoe panics again about that she almost died and the only she has left is her work. Brick's girlfriend Shelby comes into the office and states that she is taking him to lunch (with some medical jargon). Brick and Shelby head out for lunch. Zoe forces Jonah to hand over the medical file. It is Brick's file and Jonah tells her that Brick is having a brain tumor removed the day following. George and Tansy are in the boat where George is trying to find space for his stuff. George says that Tansy can stay on his boat as long she wants to. Tansy wonders if that scares him and he responds with nothing scared me. Then Tansy's brothers show up and they are introduced Rocky, Rudy, and Chicken. George is grabbed and hugged and is really thrilled with the prospect of hugging them. They announce that they are staying there. Main Part Zoe is talking to Brick about finding about his surgery and is touched that Brick has someone that loves him, which starts the tears. Shelby finds and talks to Zoe in the town plaza and Zoe reveals that the medical procedure isn't all routine as Brick had told Shelby. Shelby is disturbed by this and leaves Brick a note saying that she is leaving. Jonah and Zoe figures out that Shelby is shopping at her "emotional Oasis" and Zoe decides to "kidnap" Shelby to the hospital by threatening to rip up Shelby's coupons. Zoe and Shelby meet up with Jonah at the hospital and they convince Shelby to be there for Brick. Brick proposes to Shelby, which seems to catch Shelby off-guard but she accepts. Brick comes out of the surgery decently. Tansy is putting away George's valuables and she lets George off the hook with his brothers. However George decides that he will hang with her brothers for the day. George says that he should get to know them and Tansy asks if George will them out of trouble. While she says that, Rudy and Rocky pushes Chicken off the boat into the water. George and the Truitt Brothers go to the Rammer Jammer where Rudy wants to order everything on the menu and then ditch. Wade comes over and says that Chicken is most likely hasn't stopped drinking and Rocky hasn't stopped checking out all the girls at the bar. Rudy states that he wants to talk to the owner and Wade informs him that he is the owner. The brothers laugh at the idea and Wade says that he hopes that they have a good lunch. George has to stop them at making spitballs at him by stating that if it wasn't for Wade screwing up, he wouldn't be with Tansy now. Few moments later, it is revealed that the brothers (and thus George) is kicked out of the Rammer Jammer for bad behavior. The brothers have fun coming with random things to get into trouble like peeing in Wade's tailpipe. George leaves them and heads back to the boat where he gets into a fight with Tansy when he calls them children. George recieves a call from Bill Pickett, sheriff explaining that he has them in custody due to them attempting to pee in his car's tailpipe. George is seen at the police station where Sheriff Pickett gives him three options; brothers stay in jail overnight, someone bails them out, or they can be released under George's custody. Tansy tells her brothers that they will be living in her bee-infested trailer and momma will be called if they get anything close to trouble. Crickett is presenting on how calendar protocol isn't being followed. Lemon and AnnaBeth talks to each other about that Lemon should stand up to Wade. AnnaBeth interrupts Crickett and Lemon informs them that there will be a wine-tasting event at the Rammer Jammer tonight. AnnaBeth and Lavon is walking along in the town plaza and Lavon says that they could go to dinner at the Rammer Jammer. AnnaBeth reveals that Lemon is throwing the wine-tasting event and Lavon realizes that Wade has also planned another event for that same night, mixed martial championship. AnnaBeth and Lavon start arguing because they think the Rammer Jammer should be two different businesses, but agree to not let this be their first big argument. However, Lavon calls Wade and AnnaBeth calls Lemon to tell them what's going on and what to do about it when they split up in a store. The events do indeed happen at the same time with both Lemon and Wade sabotaging the other event. With no television and no wine, Lavon and AnnaBeth (at Lavon's kitchen) seemingly figures out that they could possibly blend the two events by making it a cocktail fight night. Closing Zoe informs him about that Shelby will not be there for sickness and for the worse. However, Brick informs her that he already knows what Zoe did, Shelby was afraid, but he is okay with it. Zoe tells Jonah that Brick has became a father figure to her in Bluebell. Zoe is convinced to tell George that she has feelings for him, but George flat out rejects it due to her forcing him to find a very good relationship and he has found that with Tansy. Wade and Lemon make amends and decide to break down a wall. This ends up disastrous because it creates more structure failure. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *McKaley Miller as Rose Hattenbarger (credit only) *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland (mentioned only) Recurring Cast *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass *Mircea Monroe as Tansy Kinsella *Travis Van Winkle as Jonah Breeland *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Laura Bell Bundy as Shelby Guest Cast *Travis Van Winkle as Jonah Breeland *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett Mention Only Quotes Gallery Videos Pictures Soundtrack Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Links Category:Episode Category:Season Two Episodes